United Republic Police Station
This is the United Republic's Police Station located in the north-eastern part of the city. Some of the world's best law enforcers are on duty here, as they will assign heroes special assignments and rewards for a small reward for things that are out of their hands. RP Zone RamStar lands with Travis and the boy beside him, letting his Telekinetic grip go and allowing the boy to run ahead into the Police Station. He turns to Travis."Got something to say?" He asks him, a grim look on his face. Travis seemed to show great distaste for Ramstar flying him through the air like the rest, but said nothing about it as he watched the kid begin running off. Without answering Ramstar, Travis caught the boy infront of the steps and got on a knee before him, placing a firm hand on the boy's head to keep him in place. Every trace off murderous intent suddenly disappeared. "Listen to me kid, even if you're too young to understand everything I say, remember this. Today you were saved by two bada--I mean amazing passerby's, but that might not always be the case. There will come a time when the two of us won't be around to protect your mommy or friends from mean guys like them, that's just how life works. So its up to you to get strong, get smart, and protect your mommy and friends from the bad guys if the time calls for it. As long as you work hard, and stay in school, you'll get strong enough to protect your friends and family even when strong guys like us aren't around. Never lose faith in yourself, and always fight for what's right and for the sake of others. All an all, believe in your strength and..." Travis pointed to the boys head, then his chest where his heart would be. "Believe in yourself. Now go inside and meet up with your mom and friends for me." Travis said with a massive smile, standing up and walking away from the child. "When you're big and strong like the two of us, try to find us. I'll be happy to train you if your cause is righteous." RamStar smiles at Travis' display to the kid to which the child nods."One day Mister!" He says to Travis staring him in the eye. The look in the childs eyes was astounding,especially for a child of his age, so much so that he caught RamStar off guard. So much determination and fire burned in the kids eyes that it was hard to look away."When we meet again it'll be me saving you this time!" He tells Travis, a smirk on his face, lifting his small fist and resting it on Travis' fist."Thats a promise!" He says turning around and breaking Travis's grip on his head to run into the police station. RamStar had seen enough, turning his head to the skys and shooting upward silently. Travis rose his fist into theh air as the kid walked through the door, a not looking back at the kid as a smirk crossed his face "Yeah kid, it's a promise." Travis continued walking down the street, watching Ramstar fly into the air in silence. At the speed Ramstar was going, Travis could easily catch him, but choose against it, walking to the source of all the strong powers were coming from. Something did catch Travis off gaurd tho. The grip he had put on the childs head was almost twice that of his handshake with Zander, and the kid seemed to break it somewhat easily. Looking at his hand, Travis shook it off and kept walking, remembering the feeling for next time he saw the kid. "Hey Travis! Wait up!" A voice said behind Travis. Zander approached behind him huffing as he stopped beside him."Man you walk fast!" He says as he walks beside him."Sorry I couldnt make it. Taking the girls there was a lot harder than I had expected. Fortunately I did tell the police of the general location you went in. They said they would send help, hopefully they sent it in time." He says looking at Travis' awestruck face."What is it?" Travis, apon hearing Zander's voice, pulled out his glock and aimed it at Zanders knee's and pulled the trigger, scaring the watchers by. Oddly enough, nothing came out of them, except the "click"ing sound of the gun not being loaded. "Damn you're lucky Zander. I told the guy who came to help I was gonna shoot you in the kneecaps next time I saw you. Lucky for you, it's not loaded." Travis put his glock back into what looked like his pocket and turned around and continuing to walk. "As for what's bothering me, it's the kid we...I meaned the guy helping me....saved." Zander yelped when Travis pulled the gun out, sighing in relief when he finds out that it isnt loaded. It took a minute for him to calm down and thankfully Travis hadnt thought of reloading. He took a deep breath."Y-yeah I saw him run past me. What about him?" At first, Travis was gonna call Zander out on that story, but when he thought of Zander "being in the police station" he decided against it. "He's far stronger than he makes out to be. I held onto his head with twice the strength I used in our handshake, and he broke my grip almost effortlessly. Something about that kid isn't right...but hopefully my words can reach him so he doesn't fall into darkness." Travis seemed honestly concerned about the kid, staring at his hand in confusion and wonder. He shrugs his shoulders."Maybe your grip wasnt as strong as you thought it was. Or..." Zander looked at him."there is something special about him. Either way we shouldn't think to hard about it, there no way we could really find out anyway." He turns to look in the direction they were originally going."A lot of people are gathering, getting ready for the parade I suppose." "I can tell that Zander. I'm trying to pinpoint where some of the more interesting people are." Travis said, not seeming interested in the parade almost. When he was finished concentrating, he sighed. "It's no use, even if I wanted to pinpoint them all, it takes far too much work." He scratched his head, crossing his arms as he walked. "So...." Zander says rubbing the back of his neck."you mentioned that your grandfather sent you here. What happened to your parents?" He asks him,moving forward. "Huh? A few months before my 12th birthday, my mom called my grandfather to come pick me up for some training. It took him the time between then and my birthday to come to the house. He kicked my ass, kidnapped me from my parents, and I've been living with my grandparents since. about 3 years ago my mom and siblings moved to Paradise City to live with grandparents too." Travis said, looking back. "What about your family? What's the story with them?" "My family?" He says as if he was waiting for confirmation."Its just me and my sisters, my parents long gone. Never knew what happened to them actually, since they left shortly after my second birthday. Don't even remember their faces, except from the ones I see in pictures." He tells his friend shrugging."Doesnt bother me much, if they didnt want us then good riddens,but something tells me there is more to it than that." Travis stopped walking for a moment, turning halfway to Zander. "I'm sorry to hear that man. I'm sure that your parents cared for you, but couldn't be there. Don't be so quick to discard them that easily, especially when the reason isn't clear as to why they couldn't raise you and your sisters." Travis sighed, and continued walking, turning a corner as he placed his hands behind his head. "I wish i could give better advice, but that's all I got. I'm sure you'll see them again at some point." Zander shrugged."Maybe. I will, not sure that I want to actually. Why would I? What would I say? What excuses would they say? What would they say at all? 'Oh hey son, sorry we went on a vacay for 16 years, but we are here now so...sup?'" He says sarcastically. He wasnt even upset, just saying what would they say. A little voice in his head told them that they would try to make it up to him as best as they could and to tell them that they loved him. He told that voice to shut the hell up."Anyway I am the youngest of 3 children. My older sisters and I all go to the same school since its one of those school you live at and stuff we dont have to worry about living expenses or anything. It took a lot just to get into that school tho and before that we were pretty poor." He tells him rubbing the back of his neck."And since then things have been looking up. Well except my game with the ladies, which hasn't improved at all." He grinned winking at a passing by girl around their age."Probably because there is no improvement for perfection." Travis listened for awhile, before stopping yet again and turning to Zander. "Whatever they'll say, it'll be the right thing. They can't make up for the time they missed with you, only spend the time they have with you now so that you can truly remember them. Maybe it'll be hard at first, but as long as you leave your heart open for them, one day the time they lost with you can be replaced with the happiness you'll recive with them now." Travis said, not having much to say about the how Zander of his sisters lived. When Zander tried (and epic failed) with the girl their age, Travis decided to give it a shot. Walking past Zander, he caught up to the girl "Hey girl let me get your number." He gave a charming smile and a pleasent aura to woo the female, but with no luck. Walking back to Zander, Travis shrugged "Ah well, can't woo them all." Travis smirked and walked past Zander again, looking at a few of the girls on the street. Zander smiles."True that." He says making their way deeper into the heart of the city."Hope this parade is awesome. Because I have a feeling something big is going to happen." "You and me both man. I can tell something great is about to happen, and I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it." Travis said, feeling an odd energy coming from somewhere in the city. "Hm...someone interesting is in the city. Ah well." Travis said, looking over at Zander. "Is there a hotel somewhere around here? It seems like a few strong people are heading there." "Uhh yeah. The Royal Palace Hotel hotel is not too far from here. I am sure we could make it there in a couple of minutes." He smiles at Travis dashing forward."Race ya there!" "Race? Please, you can't keep up anymore." Travis said, already in running position. "Trenscended SPEED!" in a flash, the ground where Travis was standing cracked and disappeared, moving at speeds so quick his afterimages could barely be seen. Travis and Friends (Kinda) Once Travis was free of the Plaza he lead Obama, Grace, and Fillion to the police station, helping Fillion into the building in hopes they'd be safe. "Hey, make sure they're safe." Travis told one of the police officers in the building, looking outside to make sure they weren't followed. From a shadowed corner a man appeared, where no one had been, and approached Travis and the others with a smile. "Good afternoon." He said cheerily, pointing towards the metahuman in the group "Travis, correct?" He asked but did not wait for a response, "Come with me." He said, walking out the door, back towards the plaza. "Ah what the hell where'd you come from?" Travis asked, shocked when he saw the man from the shadows. When he saw the man beginning to walk towards the door and back towards the plaza, Travis stepped back. "Hold up there man. I can't just leave these three here. I gotta defend them." The man didn't bother to turn around, only barely slowing his pace. "Wait for them to come and kill everyone, or help me push them back. Your choice." He said very matter-of-factly, with a lingering of joy still occupying his voice. "Doesn't seem like you're gonna take no for an answer." Travis said, walking back inside to the three of them. "You three follow the officer and get somewhere safe. I'll come for you as soon as this is all over." With that, Travis turned from the police station and super jumped through the air and out of the man's sight, jumping off another building and pulling his shirt open to reveal the armor beneath. Troubling time before us Kelly and Caleb would race through the streets as a Drakonian soldier would light up the streets, killing a mass number of people behind them. Hundreds of people would run in trepidation of being burned alive by the impending doom flying after them. "This way", Kelly would say as he would lead them into the police station. To their shock, about 20 guns would aim at them ready to fire as the two would lift up their hands in response to the situation before them. "Hold your fire it's a civilian and the mutt", Chief Bullock would say. "I take offense to that you know", Caleb would say as the officers would lower their weapons. "Could you blame us?", Officer McCarthy would ask. "Hell is literally upon the Earth as we speak, and whether we like it or not we're all gonna be killed before we know it". "MCCARTHY!", Bullock would bellow as Grace would began to cry into Obama's arms after hearing Jones sudden realization. "I'm sorry chief but you know that we're only prolonging the inevitable by hiding in here. We might as well go out into the streets and be burned alive instead of sitting here in fear, knowing our deaths are right around the corner. Shit I may as well start ordering my casket now becaus-". "Ay man I don't know if you know it or not, but there's a kid in the room", Officer Jones would say. "So pull yourself together, man up, and get ready for whatever is about to come through because I'm sure as hell not dying without a fight". "Pfft whatever", McCarthy would say as he sat down and buried his face in his hands. "It's okay sweetheart", Obama would say to Grace as he embraced her in his arms. "First metahuman freaks terrorize the Earth and now alien freaks destroy it. Isn't that some shit?", Fillion would say as he would give a disconcerting laugh. "Hey what's your deal with metahumans?", Kelly would ask as he would walk up to Fillion. "You've been on there cases for awhile now and not to mention that you attempted to kill one of them at the event earlier. If you ask me you're just as dangerous as the ones you fear". "Garçon stupide, these monsters you're standing up for have terrorized the world for decades and crippled me for life. Just because they have extraordinary powers they think they're above the law and above everyone else, and when you try to put them back into their place they'll cripple or kill anyone that stands in their way". "What's the difference between humans and metahumans then!?", Kelly would ask as he began to get irate with the man's ignorant claims. "I grew up in Shadesborough, the cesspool of crime and poverty and throughout the years I've learned that a man who puts a gun to your face is just as dangerous as a metahuman who puts a knife to your throat. Both are capable of taking lives but what really pisses me off about you is that you don't even look at the brighter side of things and you label the majority the minority". "I don't give a shit if a metahuman is able to cure world hunger and find the cure for cancer!", Fillion would yell. "One metahuman is just as dangerous as a whole army and the fact that you as a human stick up for these son of a bitches label you and everything you stand for as garbage as well!". Kelly would quickly grab a gun from a nearby officer's holster and hold it up to Fillion's face as he holds the weapon incensed with rage. "Kelly it's not worth it!", Caleb would yell in a attempt to stop his friend from making the wrong decision. "Go ahead; do it and put me out of my misery. You'll be doing me a favor rather than a disservice", Fillion would say as Kelly held his collar with the weapon aimed at his head. "You're not even worth it", Kelly would say as he releases Fillion and returns the gun back to the officer. "Are you ladies done?", Bullock would ask. "Now it would be great if you would stop flapping your gums and not let those alien scumbags know we're here". "We'll stay here for tonight and hope they don't douse the city in flames". "They will", Kelly responds. "They have no intention of preserving anything on this planet, whether dead or alive". Caleb would sit next to Grace and comfort the little girl as she felt safer in his arms despite his current furry condition. "It'll be alright", he says to her as she hugs him. "Well we can rest for now; it looks like they may have burned everyone alive in this area", Jones would say. "I pray to God that we live through this". "Pfft, give me a break", MCcaughty says. An hour would pass by before anyone knew it as almost everyone would fall asleep in their current safe zone. Kelly would wake up from his nap however and see the lights on in the back office, curious to see who may be lurking about. To his suprise he would find Chief Bullock behind his desk with tears flowing down his and cheeks, being absorbed by his grey grizzly mustache. "You okay?", Kelly would ask as he steps into the room. "Yeah *sniff*", Bullock would say as he wipes his face with his hat. "Just looking at a few pictures of my family. Come over here", he would say, making a gesture with his hand, indicating Kelly to come over. "That's my wife Nancy along with my two kids Abigail and James Jr", he would say with a slight smile. "They're 5 and 8 years old", he says reminiscing over the photo. "I was suppose to go to the parade today with my family and I even promised my little girl that I would go and see the superheroes fly through the sky hehe. But I put it off and decided to go to the station today to get some extra work done. I don't even know if they're alive or not and here I am still doing my duties as an officer, but failing as a husband and father *sniff*", he says as he begins to sob. "And I love them so much". "I'm sure they're fine", Kelly says as he attempts to console the man. "Like you said, they went to go see the superheroes fly through the sky and I know those same heroes are doing all they can to keep your family safe from harm and take our planet back. After all this is over you're gonna walk out this station, run home and go embrace your family because I know you miss them and I know sure as hell that they miss you. They don't see you as a failure, but as a good man and I know for sure you're gonna continue to live out the rest of your days as one". "Hmph. You know kid, you're one brave son of a bitch", he says with a slight chuckle. "Only because I have to be", Kelly responds with a smirk. A loud explosion would then occur outside as, starling everyone and making the entire building shake from within. "The hell was that!?", Bullock ask as he and Kelly rush out the office to see if everyone is okay. "They came back", Caleb says as he peeks through the blinds. "Shit", Bullock curses. "Everyone keep quiet", he says as silence then follows for a couple of minutes as the noise outside comes to a still. "Are they gone?", Obama ask. "I think we're in the cle-", an officer would be cut off as he is caught in the explosion of the wall behind him. A Drakonian soldier would emerge with the look of a killer in his eyes. "All my officers keep your guns ready!", Bullock yells to his dozen remaining officers. "Ready....FIRE!", he says as everyone begins to shoot at the alien, with no success". "It's not doing a damn thing chief!", Jones would say as he ducks behind a desk "Shit. Kid, I want you to take everyone out of here while we distract this asshole. There's a back door that leads to an alley by my office; get everyone to safety", he says as he pulls out a gun from his holster and hands it to Kelly. "What!? No way I'm leaving you guys to fight off that thing. Caleb and I-" "Kelly, we cannot lose the people in this room no matter what. I entrust you and the mutt to be able to watch over everyone and keep them out of harms way. Even if I give my life to protect others, I'm doing my job until the end. That's why I came into work today son. Can you do this for me!?", he ask Kelly, trying to talk over the gunfire. "Yes....", Kelly says with a remorsful tone. "Try not to kill Fillion again while you're at it", he says with a smirk. Only if he shuts up", Kelly says with a smirk in return. "Good luck", he says before looking over to Caleb. "Grab Grace and shoot for the back!", he says. "Mr. President can you grab Fillion?", he ask. "Uh Yes, I can", Obama responds. "Good, let's go", he says as the five of them run towards the back, behind Bullocks office. The officers would attempt to put up a fight against the Drakonian, doing everything they can to stop the monster in his tracks as they punch, taser, and shoot the beast". "FUCK THIS!", MCcaughty says as he runs away and hides in the restrooms the first chance he gets. "Dammit MCcaugthy!", Jones would yell as he shoots and covers. Bullock would run to his office to pull something out of his drawer before racing back. "Is that what I think it is sir?", Jones ask as he sees Bullock pull out a grenade. "I kept some souvenirs back from my days in the army. Now....OFFICERS DOWN!", he yells as he pulls the in and throws it over his shoulder at the Drakonian mauling his officers. A tremendous explosion would occur outside as a fire would envelop the streets with flames. The Drakonian would emerge from the flames having absorbed the heat from the attack intended to kill him. "I suppose I had my fun leading you on for now", the Drakonian would say as he rushes into the building and goes straight to the restroom, ignoring the officers behind him. MCcaugthy would hide behind the bathroom door, hoping not to be found before a claw reaches through the door and impales him, killing him outright. He would then fly back to his original location and began mauling the officers left and right before stopping suddenly as the officers continued to shoot at him. His skin would turn a slight red pigmentation as flames began to combust in his mouth. Kelly and the group would make it to the back door, evading the Drakonians sight in the process. "Hurry", Kelly says as he ushers everyone out of the door before looking back. "Run", Bullock would mouth to Kelly as he looks back. The Drakonian would then release the flames from his mouth upon the officers, burning and thus killing everything in sight. Bullock would give one final glance at Kelly before the boy would heartbreakingly close the door between the two and ushering on as Bullock is enveloped by the flames. Mr. Unknown's Hunt Arriving at the top of a rooftop near the destroyed station, Mr. Unknown was shocked the see the wreckage left by the drakonian. "Shit." He said, walking to the former entrance as the flames raged on. Increasing his arms muscule mass, Mr.Unknown brought his arms back behind him and clapped, the strength and force behind it sending an massaive gust of wind just enough to stop most of the flames. Walking inside, Mr. Unknown changed his suit to give his mouth some covering as he examined the carnage. "One of those beasts were here, that's for sure but where the hell are they?." Mr. Unknown asked himself, not able to locate the bodies of Obama, Fillion, or Grace in the dead officers. "Hey guy", a voice would call from behind the unknown indiviual. A cop would be found with a large piece of rubble covering his bottem half. He had black smudges and scrapes on his face that showed that his body may be burnt up in some places. "T-that monsh-m-monster burst through the wall and started mauling everyone in sight", the officer would say as tears began to cloud his eyes. "W-we never stood a ch-cha-chance...but I knew it was for the greater good". Mr.Unknown turned to look at the only man still alive after the Drakonian was done with him. It brought a smile to his face even though the man wouldn't see it. He walked over to the man and easily pulled the rubble off, setting him next to the remains of the police desk. "What you guys did was very brave, and you should find pride in that. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed a freak like myself the most." A tear fell from Mr.Unknown's right eye, gripping the mans shoulder. "But I am here now. If possible, do you know where the monster that attacked you all went? I believe he might be chasing the president and I need to stop him before anything else happens." "T-They went through the back an-an-and head south down the alley", the officer would say as he put his hand on Mr. Unknown's shoulder as well. "And y-you guys aren't fr-fr-freaks. You're heroes. Now go save th-the world.........", the officer would say with his last dying breath. "T-They went through the back an-an-and head south down the alley", the officer would say as he put his hand on Mr. Unknown's shoulder as well. "And y-you guys aren't fr-fr-freaks. You're heroes. Now go save th-the world.........", the officer would say with his last dying breath. Mr.Unknown would watch the man he had tried to help die right before him. It was the first time he'd ever watched someone die, but knew it might not be the last. Laying the man on his back, Mr.Unknown closed his eyes and stood up. "You were a hero too, you and your men. Now it's my turn to handle it from here." His eyes turning from blue to red, Mr.Unknown kicked the door to the alley off it's hinges and took off, removing his armor to reveal he was none other than.....Travis Generation! Don't worry Obama, Grace...even you Fillion, I'm on my way! Mission Center Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Mission Center Category:Milky Way RP Zones Category:Milky Way Mission Centers Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zones Category:Solar System Mission Centers Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Mission Centers Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:New York Category:United Republic Category:Misc